One Night
by ko-writes
Summary: He made love to the three of them, but was indifferent. He was cold, unforgiving; and they couldn't help themselves become enthralled. He'd waltz into their lives, and waltz out before morning even came. Three-shot. Kyouya Ootori x Greed, Kyouya Ootori x Envy, Kyouya Ootori x Lust.


"You're a strange boy," He remarks, seeing the younger man button his shirt and stand, stepping away from the cheap hotel bed and gaze out of the window. They could both afford better, but the convenience and clique were all too appealing; as was the discretion.

The other man – a boy, really, and barely over the legal age for these things – just lets his smirk reflect in the glass and the moonlight catch his black hair and glasses. All in all, he looks like a dark angel, and his eyes remain hidden beneath the glare of cool light. "And you're a strange being," The boy replies, "Greed. Unusual name to go by, homunculus."

"Who says I'm a homunculus?" He questions, a smirk of his own matching the other's, "And you didn't even give me a nickname to call you, babe."

"I can't have rumours spread about me," The other informs, "And it's obvious you aren't human. Humans don't have teeth like yours, to say the very least."

"Talented with them though, aren't I?" He grins, "And what am I going to call you if I don't have a name?"

"You're average; I've had much better," The boy waves away, and Greed tries not to let his indignation and hurt pride show on his face, "And you don't call me anything. One night, that's the deal."

"Hardly a night," He scoffs, "You're getting dressed already."

"You were unsatisfactory," The boy sighs, "I know you call yourself greed, but there's no merit in continuing if it's all about you; I need a little incentive."

"You remind me of someone I know," Greed chuckles, as it really is amusing, pushing himself off the bed. He's still completely bare, and he realises that the other has nothing but the shirt on, and it's barely buttoned; it slips off one shoulder, showing off his pale, moonlit skin and delicate collar bones. Most certainly like her, it's a calculated move.

"Oh, and who is that?" He asks, an indulgent humour in his own voice that tells his curiosity is at least a little stimulated.

"Lust -"

Greed begins, but is caught off-guard when the other trips him, so he falls to his knees in front of him. His eyes are level with a certain part of the boy's anatomy, and he thinks he has an idea of what the other has planned.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't care," The boy said, an icy tone to his voice, "I want to work with your little problem with greed - in the bedroom, at least. Suck me off."

It's a demand, not a request. Greed almost growls, almost gets up and leaves; but there's something captivating about the look in those deep, dark eyes, and more than a little dangerous. "You say I'm not human, then expect me to give you a blowjob?" He huffs, even if he doesn't really mean it.

"I don't care what you are," The other states, his voice is bland but a frown forms on his lips, and a deceptively strong hand pushes him closer to his member, "I just want you to suck me off, like I told you to."

Greed finds himself willing; which surprises him. _He's_ the one that should be demanding, _he's_ the one that should be taking; but he isn't, and that's ok.

He does more than simply blow the boy, much more. He pushes him on to the bed before trailing kisses up his calves, nuzzling along his thigh and licks the lean muscle on the inner side, so close to that now very interested place. He takes him into his mouth, and the other's smirk dissolves into ecstasy.

For the most part.

They collapse, sweaty and panting, after they finish; and with barely enough energy to clean themselves off. A small smear of tell-tale white still resets on the side of Greed's lips; not allowing Greed one final taste of him, the boy licks it of with a hum of pleasure that almost seems obscene.

Then, they fall asleep - separately. The other doesn't want to be held, nor to hold him; which hurts, if he's honest with himself.

He's not surprised, a few hours later, when he wakes to an empty bed. However, the small note that the other must have left behind, is.

 _Greed,_

 _You really should try to be less selfish; you were close to satisfactory._

 _~ K.O._

Greed cracks a rueful smile.

 _What a brat_ , he thinks, _Far too much like her for his own good_.

He pretends he's not hurt, just as he does the night before; but when he looks in the mirror, his reflection disagrees.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know why I wrote or even thought of this; it just happened**


End file.
